Debu debu jalanan
by ecchichaos15
Summary: Aku ingin mencari kembali kebahagiaan yang pernah hilang dari kehidupanku, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum sekali lagi. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk itu. Meski harus menjadi debu yang berterbangan 'tak tentu arah di jalanan...


**Eyeshield21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Diana Mogami & Mayou Fietry Present**

**DEBU-DEBU JALANAN**

**By: Ecchichaos15**

**Fic debut pertama kami, hadiah pernikahan sekaligus ulang tahun keluarga besar kami… ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pair: Mamori Anezaki<strong>

**Genre: Hurt/comfort & Drama**

**Rate: T tapi nanti akan berubah jadi M**

**Warning: FutureFic, OOC(semoga ga terlalu), OC, gaje,typo(jaga-jaga), mature contain, konsumsi 17 tahun mendatar, kekeke**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Prolog**

"APA? Anda tidak salah menduga 'kan, tuan?" tanyaku hampir setengah berteriak. "Ti-tidak mungkin 'kan, pesawat yang mengalami kecelakaan itu adalah pesawat yang dikendarai oleh ayahku?" tanyaku sekali lagi.  
>"Tidak, nona. Karena setelah di lihat jadwal penerbangan dari London ke Tokyo hanya satu. Jadi, tidak mungkin salah." Jawab si penelepon yang memang adalah salah satu pegawai di kantor tempat ayahku bekerja.<br>"Ya Tuhan..." dengan lemah kulepaskan gagang telepon dan terduduk lemas setelah mendengarkan berita mengejutkan barusan. Aku 'tak menghiraukan si penelepon hingga akhirnya kudengar bunyi tut panjang dari telepon.  
>Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, tanganku bergetar hebat. Entah kenapa rasanya airmataku belum bisa keluar, hanya sesak yang kurasakan saat ini. Ayah, sungguhkah itu kau?<br>Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu ibu tentang kecelakaan yang di alami ayah? Rasanya aku 'tak tega untuk memberitahunya.  
>Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar pintu rumah terbuka. Sepertinya itu ibu yang sudah pulang dari swalayan untuk belanja makanan yang akan di masak pada saat ayah pulang tapi-<br>"Okaeri." Ucap ibu seraya masuk rumah, nadanya terdengar riang. "Mamori, tolong bawakan belanjaan ibu, sayang."  
>"I…ibuu…." Panggilku pelan pada beliau. Ya Tuhan, airmataku sekarang 'tak bisa kutahan. "Ibbuu.…"<br>"Kau dimana sayang?" panggil ibu perlahan seraya melangkah ke dalam mencari asal suaraku yang parau karena menahan tangis.  
>Terdengar langkah ibu yang semakin mendekat ke arahku, langkahnya begitu hati-hati ketika mendekatiku yang terduduk lemas.<br>"Ohh… ibbuuuu…. " kulihat ibu yang tampak khawatir padaku karena mimik wajahku yang mungkin sudah tidak karuan.  
>Ibu segera menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. "Ada apa Mamori, apa yang terjadi?" tanya ibu sambil membelai pelan rambutku.<br>Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukannya yang hangat itu. Oh ibu, apa yang harus aku katakan?  
>"Apakah ada yang menyakitimu, sayang?" tanya ibu lagi tapi dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda.<br>Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku, namun perlahan. "Ayah, bu.…" ucapku perlahan.  
>"Kau merindukan ayahmu, ya?"<br>Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku, kali ini lebih cepat. "Bukan, bu… Tapi-tapi ayah mengalami kecelakaan pesawat…." ucapku akhirnya dengan berat.  
>Dengan cepat ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkeram bahuku dengan sedikit keras, namun tidak menyakitiku.<br>"Sayang, kau jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini." Ibu terlihat sangat menyangkal dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan.  
>"Tidak ibu… Aku baru saja menerima telepon dari perusahaan ayah dan katanya pesawat yang ayah kendarai mengalami kecelakaan…hiks...hiks.…"<br>Seketika ibu terduduk lemas dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahuku, perlahan beliau menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tidak percaya akan berita yang baru saja kukatakan. "Tidak, ini bohong 'kan, Mamo?" tanya ibu sekali lagi.  
>"Ohh ibu, aku pun tidak ingin semua ini nyata tapi, hiikksss…." Isakku lagi karena 'tak kuat menahan tangis.<br>"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan…."ibu menepuk pelan dadanya sebagai antisipasi agar air matanya tidak keluar, tapi sepertinya itu itu berhasil karena tetap saja air matanya keluar perlahan. "Oh tidak, suamiku… Suamikuuu…."  
>Dengan refleks aku memeluk ibu yang menangis terisak-isak, tangis kami pun pecah saat itu juga karena kepergian ayah yang begitu tiba-tiba bagi kami.<p>

-seminggu kemudian-

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya." Ujarku seraya membungkuk pada beberapa rekan ayah yang datang melayat untuk melihat jenazah ayah sebelum dimakamkan.  
>Kutengok ke belakang, tempat dimana ibu terduduk lemah dan hanya menatap foto ayah dengan tatapan kosong. Ibu tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sejak tadi pagi, bahkan saat jenazah ayah di antarkan ke rumah 3 hari yang lalu kondisi ibu sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Ibu tidak mau makan barang sesendok pun, yang beliau lakukan hanya diam di sofa sambil menatap foto ayah dan menangis di tengah malam dalam kamarnya.<br>"Mamori-neechan." Panggil seseorang padaku hingga tak sadar aku menengok dengan cepat.  
>Ternyata Suzuna dan Sena yang datang. "Suzu-chan…." isakku seketika dan langsung memeluknya.<br>"Mamo-neechan, _konodabi wa goshusho sama desu_.**(1)**" ucap Sena perlahan seraya mengusap punggungku.  
>"Arigatou, Sena." Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dari Suzuna.<br>"Dimana Ba-san?" tanya Suzuna.  
>Aku balikan badanku dan mengarahkan mataku ke tempat dimana ibu duduk. "Ibu terus duduk seperti itu sejak tadi pagi, bahkan dia tidak mau makan sama sekali ketika kutawari."<br>"Kasihan Ba-san, beliau pasti sangat terpukul." Suzuna melangkah pelan menghampiri ibu yang duduk disana diikuti oleh Sena.  
>"Ibu..." gumamku sedih setelah Sena dan Suzuna pergi.<br>Entah apa yang terjadi pada kami setelah ini, aku masih belum tahu. Semoga kesedihan yang ibu alami akan segera berakhir, aku tidak tega dan hatiku selalu khawatir melihat kondisinya seperti itu.

-enam bulan kemudian-

Seminggu setelah ayah di kremasi, semuanya terasa berbeda. Meskipun aku dan ibu sebenarnya sering melalui hari tanpa ayah yang selalu pergi karena tugasnya. Hari-hari yang sekarang kami lalui sungguhlah berbeda. Hambar. Tiap kali aku pulang dari kuliah, aku melihat ibu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan pandangan kosong. Dan tiap kali aku bertanya apa yang ia lakukan, ibu akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama tiap harinya.  
>"Menunggu ayahmu, Mamo-chan. Dia akan pulang hari ini 'kan?"<br>Lalu jika hari sudah larut malam, aku akan mendengar suara ibu yang tengah terisak dalam kamarnya. Tidak bisa aku pungkiri, aku pun terkadang masih berharap ayah akan pulang dengan membawa sekotak cream puff hangat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kemudian setelah itu ia bercerita tentang bagaimana pekjerjaannya dan memperlihatkan foto-foto yang ia ambil dalam waktu luang.  
>Tapi, aku sadar. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ayahku, tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke rumah untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kami yang hilang.<br>Hari-hari berganti tanpa ada yang menarik. Semuanya biasa saja. Abu-abu dan buram. Tak ada hal menarik untuk dikerjakan. Yang ada malah bertambah buruk. Ibu menjadi sakit-sakitan dan selalu menanyakan kepulangan ayah.  
>Perlahan-lahan aku menyadari bahwa mental ibu terganggu sejak kematian ayah. Aku benci mengakuinya, aku benci melakukannya. Tapi, tiap saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari ibu, aku akan menjawab dengan lancar.<br>"Ayah masih sibuk, bu. Tapi barusan beliau menelpon dan bilang merindukan ibu. Ayah juga bilang ibu harus cepat sembuh, sekarang ibu makan ya."  
>Kegiatanku sehari-hari hanya seperti itu sekarang. Biasanya, setelah mendengar itu ibu mau makan dan kondisi fisiknya jadi membaik. Tanpa ibu sadari, selalu setelah mengucapka kalimat penuh kebohongan itu aku akan sembunyi di kamar mandi untuk menangis.<br>Ibu, bukankah beban yang kita rasakan sudah sangat berat? Kenapa ibu harus menambahnya dengan kondisi yang seperti ini?  
>Tidak terasa sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak kematian ayah, namun kondisi ibu malah bertambah buruk hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk merawatnya dan berhenti kuliah karena ternyata ibu sudah tidak bisa kutinggalkan sendirian di rumah.<br>Kondisi keuangan kami pun semakin hari semakin menipis, meski kami mendapatkan uang asuransi dari kematian ayah, namun uang-uang itu kupakai untuk membayar pengobatan ibu dan kuliahku. Kini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku merasa putus asa dengan kondisi dan situasi seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memulihkan keadaan ini?  
>"Hikss…hiksss… ayah, apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Aku merasa putus asa saat ini, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa ayah melihatnya? Kini ibu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, kini ibu begitu rapuh tapi, apakah aku harus seperti itu juga?" sedihku sudah 'tak terbendung lagi dan aku 'tak tahu sudah berlama menangis di kamarku yang gelap dan dingin ini. Hingga 'tak kusadari ada langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku.<br>"Mamori-chan…." panggilnya pelan padaku. Ibu. "Mamo-chan sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan nada suara lemah seraya mendekatiku.  
>Aku tidak ingin ibu melihatku menangis, aku takut dia khawatir dan sedih lagi. Kuhapus airmata dengan punggung tangan dan kuhela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyannya. "Ah ibu,aku hanya sedang duduk saja. Rasanya badanku sedikit lelah hari ini." Kubalikkan badanku untuk menghadap ke arahnya.<br>Beliau memiringkan kepalanya. "Ne, Mamo-chan menangis?"  
>"Oh, ini. Aku barusan kelilipan, bu." ujarku bohong. "Ibu kenapa kemari? Ibu 'kan harus istirahat."<br>Ibu tersenyum padaku. Jarang sekali kulihat ibu tersenyum seperti itu sejak kematian ayah. "Ibu ingin tidur bersamamu. Boleh 'kan?" rajuknya padaku seperti anak kecil. Akhir-akhir ini ibu sering merajuk padaku, meski itu adalah hal kecil dan sebisa mungkin kupenuhi keinginannya itu.  
>"Tentu ibu, kenapa tidak." Aku membalas senyumannya sembari membaringkan ibu di tempat tidur kemudian menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah, bu."<br>Ibu menatap wajahku tanpa jeda dan kemudian kembali merajuk. "Ibu ingin dipeluk olehmu, boleh 'kan?"  
>Aku tersenyum sekali lagi padanya. "Ya ibu, kemarilah." Aku pun ikut berbaring bersama ibu dan kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang hangat itu. Ibu, apa harus seperti inikah dirimu? Semenderita inikah ibu di tinggalkan oleh ayah?<br>Kulihat ibu sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Kupandangi wajah ibu dalam-dalam, kulihat raut wajahnya yang kusam dan tidak secerah dulu. Matanya penuh dengan lingkar hitam sekaligus bengkak, mungkin karena beliau terlalu banyak menangis merindukan ayah. Aku dan ibu benar-benar merindukanmu, ayah. Sangat merindukanmu hingga rasanya aku ingin menyusulmu kesana agar bisa bersamamu lagi. Kita bertiga bersama selamanya.  
>"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"<br>Akhirnya, sisa malam ini kuhabiskan dengan menangisi ketidakberdayaanku dan juga kerinduanku pada ayah. Baru menjelang fajar mataku bisa tertutup rapat. Mungkin mataku sudah lelah untuk mengeluarkan airmata.

***  
>Hufth…<br>Aku membenamkan wajahku di meja belajar kamarku. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan hidupku? Kenapa semua terasa seperti ini? Kondisi ibu belum juga membaik. Dan kini, tiap waktu yang aku ingat adalah kenangan-kenangan masa lalu saat ayah masih ada. Saat hidup kami masih sangatlah sempurna. Aku jadi merasa tinggal dalam rumah ini hanya akan membuatku dan ibu terus terjebak dalam kenangan pahit. Terus-terusan berada di rumah ini hanya akan membangkitkan memori tentang ayah. Aku bukannya ingin melupakannya. Hanya saja, hidup harus tetap berjalan 'kan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pertanyaan itu hingga kini pun belum mampu aku jawab.  
>Aku meraih handphone ku dan mengecek tabunganku di bank. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membulatkan tekad. Aku ingin ibu melupakan kesedihannya tentang ayah. Aku ingin membawa ibu pergi dari bayang-bayang pahit yang selalu menghantuinya. Aku ingin ibu bahagia, karena hanya dialah kini yang paling berharga bagiku. Maafkan aku ibu.<br>Selesai mengecek jumlah tabunganku. Aku kembali berkutat dengan handphone. Kali ini berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Aku butuh sedikit bantuan. Kudekatkan benda metalik itu ke telingaku sambil menunggu jawaban telepon.  
>"Moshi-moshi."<br>"Suzuna-chan." Panggilku saat mendengar suara ceria diujung telepon.  
>"Ya~ Mamo-nee, ada apa?" tanya Suzuna dengan suara penuh semangat.<br>"Uhm… Ano, besok kau ada waktu tidak?"  
>"Uhm… Sepertinya aku kosong nee, kenapa?"<br>"Kau mau menemaniku ke Kyoto? Aku mau cari apartement."  
>"Hee? Mamo-nee mau pindah?"<br>Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar. Lupa kalau Suzuna tak bisa melihat reaksiku. "Iya. Suzuna-chan."  
>"Kenapa?"<br>"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kau bisa?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
>"Iya. Tentu saja. Besok aku akan ke rumah Mamo-nee."<br>" Baiklah, terima kasih ya Suzuna."  
>"Yaa~ sama-sama Mamo-nee."<br>Hari berikutnya, aku bertemu dengan Suzuna di stasiun. Tanpa banyak bicara, kami berdua langsung naik kereta menuju Kyoto. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan ibu terlalu lama, meski bibi Mihae dengan senang hati menemaninya, tetap saja tidak enak kalau aku pergi terlalu lama.  
>"Ne, Mamo-nee. Kalau kau tinggal di Kyoto, kita jadi jarang bertemu." Suara Suzuna berhasil menyeretku kembali ke alam nyata. Meninggalkan pikiran-pikiran soal ibu yang bergelayut di kepalaku.<br>Aku menatap gadis yang sudah seperti adikku ini dan memberinya sebuah senyum manis. "Memangnya kau pikir aku pergi kemana? Tiap saat kan kau bisa main ke Kyoto, bersama Sena dan yang lain. Aku juga akan mengunjungi kalian kalau ada waktu luang." Kataku.  
>Suzuna tak menjawab. Tapi aku bisa melihat ia mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya yang biasa ceria hari ini tampak redup. Oh ayolah, aku pun tidak ingin meninggalkanmu dan yang lainnya, Suzuna-chan.<br>Kugenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. Aku menundukan wajah, tersenyum tipis dan berbisik padanya. "Aku pergi untuk mencari kebahagiaan, aku ingin orang paling berharga dalam hidupku bisa bahagia. Aku ingin ia tersenyum, ingin melihatnya kembali seperti dulu. Dan aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di Tokyo."  
>"Mamo-nee."<br>Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara Suzuna yang amat pelan. Suara itu terdengar gemetar. Aku menatap matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian ia membawaku dalam pelukannya yang sangat hangat.  
>"Aku akan mengunjungi Mamo-nee selalu." Ungkapnya.<br>"Iya, Suzuna-chan. Arigatou"  
>Dua jam kemudian, kereta super cepat yang membawa kami dari Tokyo berhenti di stasiun pertama di Kyoto. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku dan Suzuna segera bergegas turun dan mulai berjalan keluar stasiun untuk mencari apartement.<br>"Bagaimana dengan rumah Mamo-nee kalau kau akan tinggal di Kyoto?"  
>"Aku akan menjualnya, Suzuna-chan." Jelasku singkat.<br>Ya, aku akan meninggalkan Deimon untuk selamanya. Demi ibu, aku, dan kehidupan kami yang tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan karena kepergian ayah.

**TBC**

(1):turut berduka cita

Yeah Minna… Ini dia, chapter pertamanya..bagaimana? bagaimana? Karena masih prolog jadi masih pendek, di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan ada banyak kejutan dari kami… nyehehe~  
>Yosh, minna… mohon reviewnya, kritik, saran, dan teman-temannya, akan kami tampung demi kelanjutan fic kami ini….<br>Sampai jumpa secepatnyaaa~~~#ngilang


End file.
